5 Years Later
by Ziel Tabana
Summary: This is my story about an entirely new group of ninjas. There are a lot of original characters, but I'll revisit some of the old ones too. There is so far no pairing with the new characters but there are several with the old ones. Rating may go up for lat
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime I might mention. I do however own all of the characters I made up.

This is my first fic so if you're going to criticize try to keep it to constructive criticism of face my unholy wrath.

It was graduation day once at the ninja academy in Konoha, and as usual there were a large amount of happy parents gathered outside to greet their successful kids. This year was at first glance a normal year at the academy. But whatever Couryu Tabana was involved with was never anywhere near normal.

"Hey Tseng, did you pass?" Couryu said with a little bit of sarcasm present in his voice.

"With flying colors dude, it was too easy." Tseng replied.

"Yeah I nearly jumped for joy when they said this year's exam was on the Clone jutsu. I wonder who we'll get as an instructor. I hope it's not some lazy bum like Kakashi."

"Yeah I don't want to have to wait for half an hour every day before a mission. So what are you going to do to celebrate? My families throwing a big party since I'm the first ninja trained since we moved here."

"Well much as I'd enjoy to just cut lose and celebrate I have a feeling a certain bushy browed ninja is gonna bug me to let him train me. Personally I think I might take him up on his offer."

"He's still buggin you about that? Oh well as long as you don't start wearing one of those ridiculous green leotard things."

"Ha ha you can count on that those things are gross. Well I gotta go do something at least. See ya!" With that said Couryu took of onto the rooftops to head home to get some rest for tomorrow. On the way home he saw one of his favorite subjects of harmless insults. "Hey ninetails what are you doing on a fine night such as this." He said with a playful grin on his face.

"Argh, how many times to tell you not to call me that?" replied everyones favorite fox ninja a stupid grin forming on his face as usual. "Hey that reminds me I heard you graduated first in your class, congrats."

"Yup, it was easy, the only bad thing is I heard people comparing me to a certain black haired moron. Hey wanna go get ramen or something I'm trying to avoid going home so as to avoid bushy brows, I'm pretty sure he's trying to track me down and if he told my neighbor about it she'd call him and tell him I'm there."

"Who' your neighbor?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Ten Ten, although I wouldn't be surprised if she was at Neji's right now."

"Yeah, I hear they cant keep off each other. I personally am more of the cuddle type." Naruto said smiling brightly. " Sorry but I cant go get ramen I have to go meet Sakura in 15 minutes, see ya". After Naruto takes off Couryu looks around before heading over to the only place he can think of to avoid Rock Lee, outside Konoha alltogether. He stops at his house for a second to grab some camping supplies before trying to sneak off to the gate. Unfortunately he is unsuccesful and runs into the very person he is trying to avoid.

"I have finally found you" Rock Lee states in his usual emotional voice."You said that on the day you graduate you would tell me whether or not you would let me train you in Taijutsu".

"You know I've been thinking about it, and my answer is yes. I figured that the Iron Fist style would be good to use in combination with the Dragon Fist. But, to tell you the truth I would prefer to learn the Hyuuga's taijutsu, no offence to you. Of course I'd have to be an annoying Hyuuga for that, and I'm not. After my first mission I'll come see you about my training".

'Well now that that's done with I guess I might as well forget about my camping trip' Couryu thought a smile coming to his face. 'I wonder what I should do then. It's gonna be pretty boring without Tseng around. Guess I'll just eat and go to sleep'.

To Be Continued.

Well whatdaya think? I know there was no action in this chapter of any kind you will have to wait until chapter 3 for that. Sorry.

No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. But all of the characters I made up are mine.

Chapter Two- Meet the Team.

"These are your team lineups you cant change them no matter how much you complain, so just accept it" Iruka sensei said in his usual teaching tone." Team 21 is Couryu, Tseng and Rei, Team 22 will be Konohamaru and gang, you guys get to stay together, and last but not least Sanosuke, Hanabi and Kotaro, you will all meet your new sensei at the three locations on the board. It's been a pleasure teaching you all."

" Well those are some interesting combinations teach, might I ask why you picked these particular groups?" Couryu said in a moking voice.

"I didn't pick them, in fact it's very unusual for them to stick the best students into one group" Iruka replied.

" Oh well I'm not complaining splitting up the Dynamic Duo wouldn't be very smart, I work better with Tseng than anyone else" Couryu stated while smiling at his friend.

"And what am I choped liver?" Rei asked in a very loud voice while glaring at Couryu.

" I hardly know you at all I just hope you live up to your reputation as the third best in class" Couryu responded in the same mocking voice.

" You bet your ass I will, that is if I don't prove that I'm better than you".

" Tch yeah right, Tseng can barely keep up with me in a fight, and he's almost definately better than you".

" Ohhh, I'll prove you wrong on our first mission".

"Sure, give it your best shot it will help me in the end. Whether you are better than me or not doesn't matter in the end as long as we accomplish our missions".

"He has a point Rei", Iruka said in his teacher voice. "You all have to go soon".

Two hours later

"Okay we are here at the alotted time in the exact spot and we have been waiting for ten minutes, where the hell is the teacher?" Tseng complained in a whiney voice.

" You are so oblivious Tseng", Couryu said.

" Yeah I saw her the moment we got here"' Rei said as she pointed to a tree nearby a conceited smirk plastered on her face.

"We just wanted to see if you would notice her

"So you found me huh, well that's good stay sharp you two", says a woman with long blond hair in a braid her leaf headband rests sideways on her neck her eyes stand out the most as they are electric blue. On her back rests her signature weapon 2 bows one long one short.

"So you are the famous sniper ninja Yumiko Henegei, nice to meet you", Couryu said while hoping up into the tree and offering his to shake.

" And you are Couryu Tabana, Rei Tazekawa and Tsengen Banryu a diverse and talented group, or so I've heard at least. Well I hope your all prepared for your first mission, believe it or not the Hokage has some faith in you three, she has given us a B-Ranked mission quite the longshot given the Leafs policy on this".She hands Couryu a scroll containing the mission details. "We are going on a mission to the northern reaches of the Fire country to take care of a problen they are having some trouble with raiders left over from the revolution in the Earth country. Several Rock genins where seen amongst them. After contacting the Tsuchikage they where labeled as missing nin, perfectly within our right to kill.We leave in four hours for now lets get a few things straight now, first of all when I tell you to do something you do it, no complaining or I send you back to the academy. Got it? Second we have to determin who is the team leader, and last you three should decide who does what when we set up camp. Then go home get all the supplies you need and we will leave after I buy you guys some lunch."

"Well I vote Couryu as leader, he is the best when it comes to strategy and his eyes will help him make good decisions" Tseng said a bit of annoyance creeping into his voice. "Besides I dont want that resposibility for myself".

" You know I have to agree with you on that the Azyureigan gives him a decent advantage in the strategy department" Rei admits reluctantly.

"I guess I'll accept the leadership of our squad, and as for nightly duties I call cook, Tseng should cary all food suplies, and you can handle his tent so he can carry all the extra weight or if you want I can carry it. You two can decide between yourselfs who gathers firewood and who sets up tents."

"Why does Tseng get to hold all the food?" Rei questions "Isn't that more of a womans job?".

"Not really, besides he can keep easily spoiled food fresh with his jutsu, that way we can eat fresh food".

"In my experience cooking dinner is the least sought after job of all the nightly duties. So why do you want it?" Yumiko-sensei asks.

" Well if you"ll believe it I'm a great cook, a rare talent for a shinobi" Couryu replies in a matter of factly tone.

"What's so special about Tseng's jutsu, hmm?". Rei asks glaring at him evilly.

"Didn't you know he has the famous Banryu family Kekei Genkai, he can create and manipulate ice with his mind, it's kinda cool" Couryu replies looking at her in suprise.

"You know that was a terrible pun" Tseng says.

"I didn't even mean to say it like that, well lets go team get your equipment for a hard mission and meet at the Chukai steakhouse for luch in two hours".After that staement all three genin launch off towards their homes, not giving their teacher the oppertunity to protest about the favt that Couryu picked one of the most expensive restauraunts in town.

Three Hours Later

The group leaves the restauraunt with contneted smiles, except for Yumiko-sensei who has a cres6tfallen look on her face although that look quickly changes to a scowl pointed at the groups leader Couryu Tabana. She then looks to her only female student and surveys her. With short blond hair and a very revealing outfit on she looks like a person who was out clubing. Her only saving grace is the fact that she wears a strange suit under her clothes that look to be made of wire, she also has the typical shuriken holster on her left leg signifying that she is left handed. Looking to Tseng he wears a simple navy blue trench coat over a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt. The strange part of his outfit lies in the large package on his back, one could only speculate as to what it is. Couryu looks like a proper ninja, wearing a skintight black shirt and matching pair of pants. With a katana on his back and a shuriken holder on either legs he looks ready for battle. Yumiko smiles knowing she got one of the best teams you could hope for.'Not that I'd ever tell them that'. "Alright step it up we dont have a lot of time and it's a two day trip to the northern villages and we need to get there as soon as we can".

"Fine, lets go team", Couryu order authority clear in his voice. As he says this all four of them take off out the northern gate of the village and into the trees hoping from branch to branch on their way into the north.

Okay that's the end of chapter two. Let me know if you liked it. If nobody likes it then I'll stop putting it on but no flames. If you dont like it dont review and leave me alone. You dont have to read if you dont want to. If you have advice or suggestions, or if you noticed an error. Tell me in a review and I'll be sure to correct the mistake or think about the suggestion. Thanks.


End file.
